As resin particles having even particle diameters and excellent in electric properties, thermal properties, and chemical stability have been known resin particles obtained using polymer fine particles as a dispersion stabilizer (reference to Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-284881